


I Could See For Miles, Miles, Miles

by Drippin_w_alchemy



Series: Either/Or [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cabin, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, College, Cute, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pining, horror movies, the Shining - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippin_w_alchemy/pseuds/Drippin_w_alchemy
Summary: Simon & Bram spend their last night at the cabin before heading back to reality. While lying in bed, Bram gives Simon the words he's needed since they decided to attend different colleges in the fall.“Just don’t forget, no matter what happens in college, we know you now and we’ll know you then.” Leah says, breaking her gaze on her hair tie and looking up at Bram, at me. “Whatever changes in the next couple months, this time we share is rapidly becoming the past, it’s our foundation, I hope it’s as important to you as it is to me.”Bon Iver - Holocene:YouTube





	I Could See For Miles, Miles, Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3/3 of the Simon, Bram and friends Cabin excursion!

“Guys, it’s totally about secrets.” Nick says grabbing a handful of popcorn. “The hotel has all these horrible things hidden in it from over the years and it’s _all about_ how scary the concealed parts we keep from each other are.”

Nick’s trying to convince us _The Shining_ is more than just a creepy movie where Jack Nicholson goes crazy and tries to murder everyone because a hotel told him to. It’s kind of funny, Nick is usually the one who just wants to watch a movie or listen to a song and let it be, watching him get riled up about the themes of a Kubrick movie might just be a little glimpse into his stoic teen boy brain.

“No it’s totally about Native American genocide, Nick! The hotel is built on a burial ground, they even say that! He reverts to this innate sense of entitlement to, like he just _owns_ The Overlook and responds with violence.” Abby shoots back. “Tale as old as time.” She sings, mocking Beauty  & The Beast.

Jack Nicholson starts making out with a dead woman on screen.

“That’s why this movie rules, it can be a hundred million things or it can just be a slash flick.” Leah pipes in, reaching out of her sleeping bag to grab some Twizzlers. “I think it’s about nostalgia, he keeps falling in love with this lost in time resort and all the weird creepy ghosts there, he’s just an old soul.”

 _Nostalgia_. There’s that word again. I’ve kept it at bay for most of the weekend, but what am I doing here, encircled by the closest people in the world to me talking about this creepy old movie without any sense of censorship. I can’t help but feel like I’ll never have be able to come back to this moment once it ends, this tether we have to one another, has it always been there? Have I just realized that time is a commodity and movies and road trips and guitar sessions are in short supply? I push it out of my mind and grab some Milk Duds, if I start crying during The Shining they’ll probably tie me down and try to exorcise me.

“Then he turns on his nuclear traditional family,” he continues. “The clear and obvious way forward only leads him to certain doom. He wants a chance to live the life he always wanted in a time he was too late for!” Leah rips her Twizzler in half with her teeth. “I totally get that.”

Bram scoots away from her slightly.

“Guys this is the best part!” I shout, grabbing Bram’s arm.

Danny Torrence is shouting “Redrum!” Over and over on the TV.

Abby shudders and slumps her head down into her sleeping bag. We’re sprawled out on the floor of the cabin’s main room, protected from whatever’s coming for us by a fortress of junk food and Leah who is the only one who agreed to sit on the outside of the circle. She says if something’s coming for her, it better come swiftly. I love her for it.

I don’t even think I could run out of here if I wanted to. Bram and I didn’t really prioritize sleep last night, and after all the hiking and swimming we did today, my legs feel like noodles. My head is slowly moving down Bram’s shoulder, I really want to make it just to the part where Jack Nicholson breaks the door down, but at this rate I’ll be on the ground and unconscious in minutes.

“Simon do NOT fall asleep you’re the one who made us watch this.” Abby nudges me. “Come on sit up, strength in numbers.”

I groan and roll my head into Bram’s side. “Honestly I would probably make your chances at survival much worse.” I say groggily.

“Probably.” Leah says grabbing my feet and jolting me up. “It’s almost over, and you know I am not above drawing on you if you fall asleep.”

“You wouldn’t dare, Bram would protect me.” I say sitting up straight and bumping him with my side.

“I dunno, Leah’s a pretty good artist, how could I censor such a gift?” Bram says with a smile.

“Alright!” I say giving Bram a scoff, Leah and him start to crack up.

I keep my eyes open the rest of the movie, long enough to see Jack Nicholson’s face immortalized in ice seer into my mind. As soon as the credits roll, Nick’s in the bathroom and Abby does this big cat stretch before heading to the bunk room to climb into her and Nicks top bunk love nest. Leah slumps down in front of the fire which is starting to get down to the coals. She’s fumbling with a hair binder then looks up at Bram and I.

“This whole weekend has been a campy summer dream Bram, thank you for having us all up here.”

“You’re welcome Leah.” Bram says grabbing her foot and giving it a shake. “It’s nice to just _be_ here with you guys. Coming up with my Dad is fun but feeling like you’re an artist in residence with when he’s breathing down the neck of my summer reading list kind of loses it’s whimsy after a while.” He says with a smile turned down towards his chest.

“Yeah, it sucks Simon didn’t rope you in earlier on, we could’ve made a tradition out of this.” Leah says.

“We still can!” I say, suddenly hopeful but not trying to seem overeager. Leah’s caught on though I’m sure after what she says next.

“We’re gonna miss you next year Bram, UNC’s lucky to have you. You’ll have to come back often, make sure I can keep Spier in line in the big city.”

“Oh I’ve got big plans for #Spierfeld in Atlanta.” Bram says lacing his fingers with mine.

“Just don’t forget, no matter what happens in college, we know you now and we’ll know you then.” Leah says, breaking her gaze on her hair tie and looking up at Bram, at me. “Whatever changes in the next couple months, this time we share is rapidly becoming the past, it’s our foundation, I hope it’s as important to you as it is to me.”

I’ve completely missed the mark with my subtlety, Leah had to of sensed how off I’ve been. Bram knows me in this indescribably palpable way, but Leah is and always will be my oldest friend. Pieces of me are borrowed from her, and vice versa. There’s no way she hasn’t known all week what’s been on my mind.

“Thanks Leah.” Bram says, getting up to give her a hug. “Whatever change is coming up, you’re in my dynamics now.” He says, glancing back at me. “A few state lines can’t change that.”

My mouth twitches some and I feel my eyes light up as I look at Bram with this soft yearning in my chest. Bram leans back and Leah gets up, she smirks and looks at me before grabbing her sleeping bag.

“OK you two try to actually sleep tonight, I am not doing that drive alone tomorrow with the four of you comatose in my car.” Leah messes my hair as she walks by me, heading into her room for the night.

Bram looks over at me and extends a hand, pulling me up out of my sleeping bag and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get the bed set up I feel asleep on my feet.” He says pulling the cushions off the couch.

I change into my sleep clothes and brush my teeth. There’s this picture in the bathroom of Bram holding a sun fish on a Mickey Mouse fishing pole and crying. He looks so miserable, once he told me his Dad used to always take him fishing up here because he was so quiet his Dad figured he would be the perfect angler, patient enough to not startle any fish away. I guess whenever he caught something though he would lose his mind and they wouldn’t get bites the rest of the day. I get it though, fish are basically dinosaurs what’s not to be terrified of.

I crawl in bed and Bram’s got all the lights turned off, there’s a glow coming from the embers in the fireplace. I can see shadows of the cabin furniture around the room, and Bram’s face with a faint orange tint next to mine.

“Hey.” Bram says to me, eyes closed with a smile.

“Hi.” I say back, kissing him quick on the lips. I exhale and turn over, scooting into his shoulder and pulling my sleeping bag over us.

“Simon?” Bram asks just above a whisper.

“Mmhmm?” I respond, tilting my head slightly back towards his.

“I know you’re worried about the fall, and I know we’ve talked about what the next year will look like for us. But whatever plans we’ve made, I just want you to know this is it for me. This isn’t something that can fall by the wayside, you’re as integral to my life as I am.”

I inhale sharply and exhale.

“Anyways, I just wanted you to hear that.” Bram says, nuzzling the back of my neck with his nose. “You’re it for me Spier, break outta that funk of yours so I can soak you up these last few weeks.”

I feel the sides of my cheeks get wet and rub my head into my pillow, not like it matters I’m sure Bram can tell I’m choked up.

“I love you Bram,” I say, “I’m not scared for what’s next, it’s literally impossible, being with you.”

Bram kisses the back of my neck and squeezes me closer to him. He’s right, there’s statistics and realities and stories where people meet, they discover themselves in one another, and then they move on to their lives. But Bram is my life and I’m his. I’ve got this, he’s got me.

As the last of the coals sizzle, I fall asleep and I sleep _hard_. All the anxiety, all the tension I’ve had building up since before graduation is washed away, all in this beautiful cabin oasis with Bram by my side. I don’t dream tonight, at least I don’t think I do. All I can remember when I wake up is this warm tingling feeling throughout my whole body and a soft blue light.

We pack the car up the next day and stop at a diner on our way out of the tiny lake town that’s been our haven these past few days. At breakfast, we start talking about all the noises Abby and Nick heard outside, speculating which famous serial killer spent the weekend shipping us from the woods. Leah starts talking to the waitress about the watershed in the north of Georgia. She’s been reading this book on survivalism and I swear she’s probably anyone’s best bet at staying regardless the reason for the end of the world. I start to laugh as Abby goes into this terrifying Norman Bates impression and sip my coffee. Remembering all the moments from the memories I’m living.


End file.
